Songbird
by Ikuni Hattori
Summary: The Pregnancy Series - Loki gives Sigyn a present. Logyn fluff


The Pregnancy Series

Title: Songbird

Author: Ikuni Hattori

Tumblr: icreatedinangard

Date Started: 08/05/13

Date Completed: 08/06/13

Words: 706

Summary: Loki gives Sigyn a present. Logyn fluff

* * *

It had already been six weeks since she had found out she had conceived, and Sigyn was still ecstatic. Her dream of becoming a mother was finally coming true, and it was all thanks to Loki. She felt her heart swell with love at all that her husband has done for her. A smile graced her lips as she fondly stroked her belly, her bump already starting to show. She was laid up on the couch, a pillow under her ankles to prop her feet up, where Loki had arranged her before he left, claiming to be right back with a surprise for her. The blonde had pouted at his actions, claiming that she was pregnant, not porcelain. He merely grinned at her before disappearing through the door.

Already, she was starting to fidget, and Sigyn was tempted to get up to see exactly where her redheaded husband had gone. Just as she dropped her feet to the floor, the door opened again, a sweet song filling her ears. Sigyn let out a gasp as her head whipped toward the door, awe on her face. There stood Loki, a gilded silver cage in his grasp, a blue and black colored bird singing cheerfully inside. She got up from the couch to meet him halfway, but Loki ushered her back before lifting her feet back up onto the pillow. He set the cage on the table next to her, just smiling at her questions, waiting for her to pause for breath.

"An Asian Fairy-Bluebird, the most beautiful of songbirds, for the most beautiful woman in all of the Nine Realms," he explained before placing a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, he saw her blushing cutely, her expression bashful. "To keep you company, for when I am away," he then further explained, placing a soft kiss along her jawline. Sigyn beamed at him, her arm curling around his head to pull him close, leaning her forehead against his.

"Loki, he's beautiful," she stated in awe, her eyes going back to the bird chirping cheerfully in its cage.

"She," he corrected. "I can't have another male fighting for your attentions, now can I?" he teased, making her laugh.

"Oh, there's only you," she answered, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Loki sat on the edge of the couch and took her in his arms, her settling into his chest easily. Loki leaned over and opened the cage. He held his finger out, and the bird hopped off her perch to stand on his finger. He brought the bird close to Sigyn, and the blonde reached out a hand to gently stroke the bird's feathers. "Nataliya," she suddenly said, and Loki looked at his wife quizzically. "I want to name her Nataliya," she repeated. Nataliya chittered happily before bursting out into a light and airy song. He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"It's a beautiful name," he complimented. Sigyn sighed happily and lifted her face to nuzzle her nose against his cheek.

"I still don't know why you insist on laying me up like an invalid," she suddenly said, slightly throwing him for a loop. Loki merely grinned cheekily at his wife, Nataliya fluttering to the top of her cage.

"Your feet and ankles will start to swell."

"Yes, later in my pregnancy."

"And it lets me dote upon my radiant wife," he added before kissing her again. She giggled against his lips.

"As if you don't do that enough already," she teased him. He gave her a lopsided grin that made her giggle harder.

"Let me wait on you hand and foot. I promise I'll be good," he teased back. She giggled again, hiding her face into his chest. Nataliya chirped happily again.

"Are you sure I don't want you to be bad?" she asked, grinning once she had composed herself. Loki just stared at his wife, stunned for a moment before grinning widely.

"I love you," he stated proudly before swooping in for another kiss. Sigyn's arms came up and surround his neck, moaning into the kiss.

"I love you too," she said breathlessly after they had parted. She rested her forehead on his, and the moment was perfect, accentuated by the bluebird's song.


End file.
